Lo que siempre soñe(Hiccstrid)
by Alejandra2504
Summary: Los vikingos han aceptado a los dragones como uno de los suyos y Hipo asentó muy bien la paz en su pueblo. Pero aún es próximo a jefe y tiene que cumplir, Su padre lo envía a él entrenamiento por 4 años, Astrid piensa que el la abandono y que esta enamorado de otra persona, pero en su regreso descubren algo que les cambiara la vida a ambos y el amor que por años ocultaron nacera
1. El Regreso

**El aire en la aldea se respiraba con alegría las decoraciones ya estaban arriba,el gran salón estaba listo se podía percibir el olor de jack recién salido del horno,los dragones tienen sus monturas de gala y la academia de dragones está lista para el regreso de su líder.**

¿¡Bocon porque demonios un dragón se está comiendo las banderas!?-gritó Estoico con mucha rabia

¡Oh!,Estoico estoy muy ocupado haciendo el jack dame un poco de espacio amigo-Dijo Bocon sin tomar mucha importancia

Agh demonios, ¿Nadie puede hacer algo bien?-Grito Estoico

 _En el otro lado de la isla se escuchaban igual unos gritos de rabia._

¿Crees que Hipo siga igual de debilucho? JAJAJA-Exclamo Brutilda

A lo mejor murió el primer día JJAJAJA-Dijo Patan de manera burlona

¿Podrían callarse?-Salió Astrid- ese insecto tiene a chimuelo no creo que este muerto

Me tienes a mí aquí vivo aún Astrid-Dijo Patan coquetamente- ¿Podríamos casarnos ya sabias?

Cállate ya estupido sabes que eso no pasará nunca, recuerden limpiar si no Estoico no estará nada feliz-Dijo Astrid emprendiendo vuelo con Tormenta

 _Se escuchó a lo lejos las trompetas y los tambores tocar,anunciaba la graduación y salida de los hijos de jefes los dragones se ven volar y los maestros salen a buscar a sus estudiantes_

Estoy nervioso Chimuelo,tengo miedo de volver a casa y que todo sea diferente y se que así será pero tengo miedo enverdad lo tengo-exclamo Hipo viendo a su dragón-Quiero ver como están los chicos,ver si no me han olvidado, cómo está la aldea con los dragones mi padre, ¡Ay Thor ayúdame!

 _Hipo salió de su cabaña despidiéndose a cada paso de lo que fue su casa por 4 años,vio en el centro del lugar a él jefe de entrenamiento junto sus demás compañeros vio al hombre tan imponente dando el discurso de despedida_

 _"Ustedes son más que vikingos,son hijos de jefe,son la luz de un pueblo que en un futuro confiará en ustedes,los despido con la satisfacción de saber que serán buenos líderes , que después de aquí guiarán un pueblo con valor y con inteligencia,se van de aquí entrenados para luchar y guiar pero créanme es muy diferente a lo que verán allá afuera y más con lo que su compañero Hipo les enseño ahora los dragones son amigos y tendrán que cuidarse de los de mente cerrada, guíen a sus pueblos con su corazón_

 _Fueron un buen grupo felicidades pueden regresar a casa._

 _Se escucharon aplausos y gritos de felicidad de los jóvenes que pasaron de ser unos niños a lo que son ahora hombres de bien que guiarán a su pueblo._

 _Hipo subió a su barco junto con chimuelo emprendieron de vuelta a Berk con el corazón en las manos del miedo de la bienvenida que le tienen en casa._

 **En Berk.**

No puedo creer que hagan todo este alboroto por ese insecto, Agh enverdad no creo que sea la gran cosa antes hipo era el odiado el que nadie notaba y ahora todos lo extrañan y todos quieren verlo,de seguro es aún un debilucho-Dijo Astrid mientras practicaba con su hacha en el bosque-y exactamente llega el día que quería entrenar con mi dragón pero no a Hipo se le ocurrio aparecer este día y si como si fuera tan importante hasta para irse sin despedirse

¡Lo odio maldita sea!

 ** _Hace 4 años._**

Adios amigos mi padre hoy en la mañana me dijo que ya es hora de ir a mi entrenamiento de hijos de jefes me iré hoy por la tarde con chimuelo por lo tanto dejaré la academia por un tiempo-Dijo Hipo al frente de los jinetes.

¿Por cuanto tiempo te irás?-Dijo Patapez triste

Por 4 años-exclamó Hipo entre suspiró

¿Y me dejarás a cargo de la academia supongo?-Dijo Patan con un aire de superioridad

No lo creo Patan estuve pensándolo mucho y dejaré a cargo a Astrid-Dijo Hipo buscándola con la mirada

Ni siquiera está aquí-dijo burlonamente Brutilda

¿Donde está Astrid?-Preguntaba Hipo cuanto entro su padre

Hijo es hora-Mencionó Estoico esperando a su hijo

Ya voi papá solo estoy esperando a Astrid-Decía Hipo esperanzado de que llegara en cualquier momento

No hijo ya es hora-Dijo Estoico mientras emprendió vuelo en su dragón

 ** _Presente_**.

 _Se escuchó el llegar de barcos a Berk y la multitud de la gente alrededor del muelle Estoico se aproxima a él frente para ser el primero en ver a su hijo, el barco llegó al muelle y se escuchó el grujido de chimuelo al bajar del barco es el es primero y corre con Estoico a saludarlo y salir corriendo con Los demás dragones, y bajó hipo con una capa de cuero cubriéndole el rostro abrazo a su padre y se dirigió con los habitantes del pueblo a saludarlos_

 _A lo lejos se miraba una Astrid cautelosa solo mirando la escena, se dirigieron todos al gran salón para darle la bienvenida a Hipo y que cuente de su viaje y su entrenamiento._

 ** _Astrid..._**

Gracias por leer mi historia este el primer capituló espero les allá gustado!️

Con el tiempo iré mejorando jajaja lo prometo ,

¿Que abra pensado Astrid al ver bajar a a Hipo?

Pongan sus favs para saber que les gusta mi historia️

Hasta el próximo capítulo love u


	2. Impotente

**Astrid**.

 _Escuche el alboroto de la gente todo era impresionante como hace unos años nadie te tomaba enserio eras solo una decepción para el pueblo, creo que lo único bueno que trajiste fueron los dragones y no lo niego estoy muy agradecida por mostrarme ese mundo y por mostrarme quien eras pero aún no puedo perdonarte..._

 _Pero ¡Oh Thor! Bajo chimuelo de ese barco y wow estaba más grande de lo que lo recordaba y inmediato fue con tormenta, intenté pararme de puntitas la multitud no me dejaba ver entonces me metí entre la gente y en el momento en el que bajaste de inmediato noté que estabas más alto y mas delgado, tu padre no dejaba que yo te viera la cara_

 _Hasta el momento en el que te dirigiste a el pueblo, no puedo creerlo-pensé-Hipo se ve muy diferente el tenía un nuevo traje dejaba notar sus músculos grandes pero no exageradamente era algo perfecto,su cabello estaba más largo le daba una apariencia valiente y ala ves muy atractivo y por Thor desde lejos note tus increíbles ojos verdes juro que estaban más verdes de lo normal no eh olvidado tus pecas aún las tienes claro con algunas cicatrices que en lugar de hacerte ver mal te hacen ver increíblemente guapo,en un momento entre mi transe y tu saludando al pueblo cruzamos miradas pero ninguno de los 2 se acercó al otro, era el tipo de mirada que te hace saber que la persona está allí más noble hablaras es algo extraño pero eso siempre había sucedido entre tu y yo Hipo._

 **Hipo**.

 _En cuanto escuche las olas azotar la playa supe que habíamos llegado mire a chimuelo aún dormido y fui a despertarlo, me dio una mirada que me quitó todo el miedo que tenía antes,era una mirada de amigo de un hermano que siempre estará allí y eso me dio tranquilidad._

 _El fue el primero en bajar lo escuché saludando a mi padre y yo me preguntaba que estará pensando, ¿Que espera de su hijo?, ¿Seré lo que él quiere?, ¿Llenaré sus expectativas?,No lo sabré hasta bajar;_

 _Me dispuse a bajar y tocar el muelle con mi pie bueno, estaba probando una pierna nueva que diseñé y al parecer iba de maravilla, a lo lejos vi a mi padre con los brazos abiertos corrí y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas el solo repetía que estaba muy orgulloso y me cargaba y me miraba solo decia "mira cuanto has crecido" "Ya eres un hombre hijo"_

 _No me dejaba hablar de lo emocionado que estaba._

 _Cuando mi padre acabo fui a donde estaba el pueblo, vi adornos que solo se ven en ocaciones especiales y por una ves me sentí especial, localicé a todos con la mirada cada uno de mis amigos, y mientras saludaba a los habitantes intentando responder las miles de preguntas que me sofocaban,la vi..._

 _La vi a ella a la razón principal de mí volver, y la misma razón por la que me fui ala persona que me hizo soportar todo lo que viví allá no había cambiado demasiado esa mujer siempre a sido hermosa, sus cabellos estaban un poco más largo y se recogió el cabello de la cara a un hermoso fleco de lado_

 _Me impresiona la manera en la que los años le han beneficiado, toda ella se miraba como una gran mujer no podía dejar de mirarla y supe que ella me veía yo quería que ella supiera que estaba aquí y que estaba aquí por ella,desde lejos vi sus increíbles ojos azules y lo largo de sus pestañas y como sus labios formaban unas increíbles olas de surcos._

 _Pero lo bueno acaba y mi papá me sacó de el agujero en el que estaba y me hablo para ir al gran salón allí donde me tenían preparada una gran comida._

 _Mientras caminaba miraba lo nuevo que había los comederos para dragones era increíble como habían mejorado todo , vi a chimuelo a lo lejos con tormenta Wow-pensé- se ve más grande ese dragón y de pronto siento una presión en mi pecho y vi que era patapez quien me abrazaba con gran felicidad_

!HIPO,HIPO ,HIPO VOLVISTE!!!-Grito Patapez mientras lo abrazaba con gran fuerza

Si Patapez también te extrañe-Dijo casi sin poder respirar

Tienes que ver la academia,Astrid hizo un excelente trabajo ¡ven vamos!- dijo entre gritos

En un momento Patapez mi papá me tiene preparada una comida en el gran salón-Exclamo Hipo tocándose el pecho del dolor

¡Oh si claro!,Mira por mientras te platico todo lo que ah pasado-Dijo Patapez mientras caminaba junto de él hacia el gran salón

Hipo solo buscaba con la mirada a esa persona que minutos antes lo hizo sentir esa inseguridad de antes, la persona que lo hizo cambiar y enfrentarse a lo desconocido pero al mismo tiempo abrir una nueva puerta hacia algo más grande,escuchaba la voz de Patapez contándole miles de aventuras y quejas que tenía pero el solo se concentraba en buscarla poder hablarle de una vez

Y Hipo tienes que decirle a los gemelos que tienen que hacerme caso cuanto tu o Astrid no estén por qué intentaron quemar uno de los graneros y por vida de Thor que no paso a mayores...Hipo, ¿Me estás escuchando?-Dijo Patapez muy confundido

Claro que si Patapez yo hablaré con ellos no te preocupes, no puedo esperar a ver la academia de nuevo-Exclamo Hipo aliviado de lograr atinar a la frase

En el gran salón.

Estoico se paró al frente de los habitantes y con palabras cortas así como hablaba él llamó a su hijo al frente

"Habitantes de Berk, hoy mi hijo se graduó de el entrenamiento de hijos de jefes, que por 4 años perduró y con un gran esfuerzo lo logró y hoy tengo la satisfacción de decirte a ti hijo-Dijo mirando a Hipo a los ojos-estoy orgulloso de ti y créeme siempre lo estuve pero no tanto como ahora te amo hijo eres increíble"

 _Dijo Estoico con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijo convertirse en hombre_

 _Hipo al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas,todo el pueblo aplaudió y celebró la llegada de Hipo, Todos se dispusieron a comer y en la mesa de Hipo los jinetes se adelantaron para sentarse con él y hacerle muchas preguntas entre ellos Astrid..._

Hipo y ¿como es posible que no murieras?-Pregunto Patan burlonamente

Jaja veo que no a cambiado nada, todo es parte del entrenamiento Patan-exclamo Hipo

Que cambiazo Hipo,ya no eres flacucho como antes- Dijo Brutilda coqueta y impresionada

¿Hay chicas bonitas allá?-Pregunto Brutacio

Jaja pues no se Brutacio jaja, solo había 2 chicas en el grupo que yo estaba-Exclamo Hipo un poco sonrojado

¿Sigues esperando a Astrid o que Hipo?-Dijo Patapez entre risas

Jajaaj hay chicos ustedes no cambian-Dijo Hipo muy sonrojado

 _De un momento a otro se empezaron a preguntar en qué momento Astrid se fue de la mesa,Hipo comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y decidió salir a buscarla._

 _Afuera escuchó en el bosque unos golpes muy fuertes y entre los arbustos decidió investigar y la vio practicando con su hacha como hace unos años pero esta ves no sintió miedo en cambio sintió el enojo que ella transmitía en cada golpe pero más que enojo se veía tristeza así que Hipo decidió demostrar su presencia_

Hey ¿Por que te fuiste?-Dijo Hipo saliendo de los arbustos

¡Por amor de Thor Hipo casi te mato y casi me matas del susto!-Dijo Astrid enojada apuntándole a Hipo con el hacha

Discúlpame Astrid, ¿Puedes responderme?-Dijo Hipo tomando el hacha para retirarle de enfrente

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Hipo-Dijo Astrid alejándose

 _Hipo con la impotencia de decirle tantas cosas a Astrid se limitó a asentir y irse de allí para no molestarla más, con eso entendió que ella no estaba interesada y probablemente nunca lo estuvo_

 _Astrid salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos lo que menos quería era verlo, él era la razón de que estuviera desquitándose con los árboles en el bosque, su presencia la hacía estar muy confundida y más que confundida quería negar lo que sentía como lo hizo estos años, aún seguía enojada con el._

 _Camino por el bosque buscando la respuesta de su andar pero se encontró con un Hipo melancólico en la orilla de el lago sentado observando el agua como obscurecía lentamente y allí lo observó por un rato sin decidirse si acercarse o no, no sabría qué decir..._


	3. Melancolia

_**Todo en el gran salón festejaban con cerveza de raíz**_

 _ **El baile estaba en grande se miraba la alegría de los jinetes los dragones festejaban la llegada del hijo del jefe,de su salvador, el ambiente en el pueblo se sentía ameno hasta los jinetes bailaban se miraba a Brutacio intentando bailar por una chica del pueblo a Patan ligando con 2 chicas que era claro que estaban impresionadas por las "Historias" de dragones de él por otro lado de la luna miraba a un Hipo melancólico preguntándose qué hizo mal en los años de conocer a Astrid y como no pudo por un momento hacer que se interesara en el, se preguntaba si los momentos que pasaron fueron reales o solo significaron para el.**_

 **Hipo**.

Escuche a lo lejos las piedras de un andar de alguien y fui a investigar lo que vi me sorprendió demasiado era una Astrid tirada me asusté demasiado la levante y la llevé a el lago donde estaba y fui a buscar un botiquín que siempre cargo conmigo en mi traje, me dispuse a curarla como me enseñaron tenía una herida bastante grande yo estaba muy desesperado por que despertara gracias a Thor lo hizo y estaba un poco confundida

¿Que?,¿Donde estoy?-exclamo Astrid tocándose la frente un poco confundida

Gracias a Thor despertaste-Dijo Hipo muy aliviado

¿Tu? ¿Donde me encontraste? ¿Qué demonios hago aqui?-Mencionaba Astrid con tono de enojo

¿La pregunta es que hacías tu aquí Astrid?-Dijo Hipo enojado por la reacción de Astrid

¿Ahora te enojas tu? ¿Con qué derecho?-Amenazaba Astrid a Hipo con el dedo

Astrid del esfuerzo que hizo y del enojo casi se desploma de nuevo

Astrid por Thor ya no hagas corajes, de verdad no has cambiado nada-Agarro Hipo a Astrid y la recostó sobre sus piernas

Hipo qué haces Agh-Dijo Astrid sin fuerzas-Suéltame!!

Astrid ya tranquilízate de verdad,te caíste muy duro pero ya te cure, si sigues haciendo esos corajes sin sentido te vas a lastimar por una ves déjame ayudarte y explícame qué hacías allá arriba espiándome-demando Hipo

No te espiaba-Dijo volteando los ojos

Ajá-expresó Hipo

Bien, si te estaba viendo no espiando pero viéndote

Estaba caminando y casualmente te encontré-Confeso ella

Y ¿Porque no solo me hablaste?-Pregunto

No lo sé-confesó avergonzada

Hipo comenzó a acariciar su cabello esperando un rechazo de su parte pero eso no pasó en cambio ella solo cerró los ojos.

 _Yo no sabia que pensar ni qué pensar cuando Hipo comenzó a acariciarme el cabello sentí una calma increíble que nunca antes lo había sentido y decidí solo disfrutar el momento si fuera un sueño o no_

 _Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cuarto miraba el techo y me preguntaba si lo que vi o lo que sentí fue real_

 _Y descubrí que efectivamente lo era toque mi frente y estaba un pedazo de venda colocado delicadamente lo toque y sentí la ternura con la que Hipo me la colocó esa noche, me preguntaba como llegué hasta mi cuarto pero aún tenía dolor de cabeza y regresé a dormir._

 **Astrid durmió plenamente esa noche con mil preguntas en la cabeza sobre ella y Hipo, la manera en la que Hipo la cuidó ella quería reprimir lo que desde antes sentía ya que no podía aceptarlo era imposible enamorarse ella le prometió a su madre no enamorarse, le juro ser para ella siempre y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa ella juró defender su hogar de todos y para eso era imposible enamorarse pero con Hipo era diferente él era diferente él hacía la vida más sencilla que todo pareciera más fácil y eso era lo que le gustaba de él su sencillez increíble Gracias a Thor que él es así ya que contrasta perfectamente con su personalidad sin exagerar pero Hipo no puedo perdonarte no creo hasta hablar contigo y mi orgullo no me deja.**


	4. Como empezar de nuevo

Muy temprano en la mañana Hipo se dirigió hacia la academia donde pretendía reencontrarse con sus responsabilidades allí y ponerse al tanto con lo que a pasado en estos años.

Llegó Hipo a la academia con miedo de ver todo diferente y si aunque en parte eso fue se sentía aún el aire familiar de lo que un día él formó,llegó y quiso ponerse al tanto de todo lo qué pasó en ese tiempo.

 _Llegue ala academia y vi nuevas decoraciones algunos escudos con los símbolos de cada dragón,en la sala de juntas esta llena de dibujos de los nuevos dragones que encontraron._

Me siento muy orgulloso de lo que han logrado, estoy seguro que lo deje en buenas manos-Exclamo Hipo- Cuéntame lo de las nuevas islas que encontraron

Pues Hipo fue Astrid la que las encontró así que deberías hablar con ella-Dijo Patapez

¿Y tu no sabes nada de ellas?-Dijo Muy nervioso

No creo Hipo es mejor que hables con ella-

¿Te da miedo Hipo?-Dijo Brutacio de manera burlona

Claro que no-Dijo volteando los ojos

Entonces ve gallina-Dijo Patan retándolo

 _Hipo se dirigió a el salón donde se encontraba Astrid con los exploradores dragón dándoles una clase de montura,Hipo no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado con la voz de Astrid al frente de todos esos niños._

¡Señor Hipo!-Gritaron los niños al unísono

Hola chicos, ¿Como les va con su maestra?-Exclamo

 _Hipo volteando a ver a Astrid a los ojos_

Muy bien, es una buena maestra- Dijo uno de los niños

Perfecto estoy orgulloso, ¿Astrid tienes un momento?-

Claro, En lo que no estoy armen su montura

Cuando regrese ya quiero que esté ¿esta bien?-Dijo Astrid a los niños

Si maestra Astrid-Dijieron al unísono los exploradores

Los tienes muy controlados jaja-Expresó Hipo burlonamente

La mano dura siempre ayuda, pero igual la mayoría del tiempo estamos jugando; Son buenos niños-Dijo Astrid mirándolos

Ya veo, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero saber más sobre las Islas que encontraste, me Dijo Patapez que hiciste un excelente trabajo con los dragones de allí-

Pues, como empiezo, encontramos un dragón lo llamamos triple ataque en verdad tienes que verlo es increíble pero en esa isla también encontramos algunos dragones ya muertos no había de que alarmarnos pues creemos que fue en la llegada de los alacambiantes que se atacaron y lastimosamente los triple ataque y los demás dragones no les fue muy bien, si quieres podríamos ir un día a verla...-Dijo Astrid muy nerviosa-Claro si no tienes tus obligaciones como jefe

Me impresionas Astrid, no esperaría menos de ti la verdad, ¿Obligaciones de jefe? Jaja pues aún no tengo eso, es claro que mi papá me mando a prepararme pero aún no me a dicho mucho así que tengo tiempo para ponerme al corriente, por otro lado que en algún momento sea jefe no significará que abandonaré a mis amigos y si me gustaría ir a ver la isla-Dijo Hipo mirando a Astrid a los ojos

Bueno, si solo necesitas eso volveré con los niños-Dándose la vuelta para volver

Espera-Tomandola del brazo- ¿Cuando salgas podemos ir a tomar algo o hablar?

No creo Hipo, no tengo mucho tiempo libre- Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos pues se delataría

Esta bien...entiendo, adiós - Dijo Hipo sin entender y muy triste

 _Hipo salió de la academia sin mirar atrás ya que las lágrimas de los ojos estaban apunto de salirse, se dirigió al único lugar que sabía que podía pensar solo y ese es la punta del norte de Berk allí podría aclarar su mente y encontrarle un sentido a qué Astrid esté así con el, pues el día que llegó la encontró espiándolo pero, ¿Porque? ¿Que significaba? era algo que a Hipo lo dejaba sin aliento, sin una manera de comprender._

 _Él entendía la mayoría de las cosas, la vida lo hizo tan inteligente pero ala ves tan torpe que no sabe los sentimientos de una mujer y no cualquier mujer_

 _Era Astrid._

 _ **En la mañana.**_

Bien Chimuelo vamos a buscar algo que comer- Dijo hipo llamando a su dragón

Chimuelo solo rugió con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Eres un dragón muy cómelon ¿sabias?-Dijo Hipo mirando a su dragón comer una pila de pescado- ¡ay chimuelo jaja!

¡Hipo!-Lo llamaba una voz desde lejos

-Volteo buscando de donde provenía la voz-

A lo lejos encontró un Patapez llamándolo 

¿Qué pasa Patapez?-Pregunto

Leisa está buscándote-Dijo respirando muy rápido por lo que corrió

¿De verdad?-Dijo hipo confundido, por escuchar el nombre de una de las chicas nuevas del pueblo

¡Si! VE-Dijo casi gritando

 _Hipo se dirigió a donde le indico Patapez y efectivamente encontró una Leisa recostada sobre el césped se notaba que estaba esperándolo_

Hola... ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Hipo

Tengo negocios que tratar contigo-Dijo Leisa poniéndose de pie

¿Que negocios?-

Ahora que serás Jefe necesitarás una esposa y quiero ofrecerme para el trabajo, mi familia me pidió que te ofreciera esto-Dijo acercándose a Hipo

Wow, para empezar el ser jefa de una tribu no es un trabajo es más que eso y yo quiero estar con alguien que yo quiera y por lo menos conozca-Dijo nervioso

Hipo sería de gran beneficio que nos casáramos ya que uniríamos 2 grandes familias, piénsalo querido-Dijo plantándole un rápido beso en los labios

No hay nada que pensar- Dijo quitándola de encima- es mejor que te vallas

Adios Hipo ya quiero ver que regreses a mi como un Jack asustado-Dijo burlándose de él

 _Hipo escuchó algo en los arbustos que al principio creyó que era Leisa pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de una figura que iba a los lejos corriendo y él decidió perseguirlo._

 _Por un momento perdió ala figura de vista pero la volvió a encontrar a lo lejos y se sorprendió demasiado al ver una Astrid sollozando debajo de un árbol._

¿Astrid?, ¿Eres tu?- Dijo Hipo agachándose para ver de más de cerca

Aléjate de mi insecto, no hay nada que te importe aquí-Dijo Astrid quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y volteando la cara para otro lado

Astrid dime qué pasa por favor-Dijo Hipo tocándole el Hombro

¿¡Qué pasa!?-Dijo muy enojada y empujándolo- ¿Por eso te fuiste?, ¿ella es la razón? ¡Por odin y luego es gorda!

Wowowow, ¿De que hablas?-Dijo Hipo muy confundido

¡TE VI BESÁNDOTE CON ELLA!-

¿Ella me besó esta bien?, tranquila Astrid estás muy alterada, tu sabes bien que yo...- Dijo Hipo intentando tomarla de los hombros

¿Que tu que? DIME- Exclamo gritando

QUE YO TE AMO A TI- Confesó Hipo- ella me beso, si te quedaste a escuchar pudiste notar que le dije que no me besara y que no estaba interesado en ella

Hipo yo...-Se calmo totalmente y estaba avergonzada

 _Hipo fue a sentarse en el césped a pensar la bomba de confesión que acaba de decir._

 _Pero escucharon unos ruidos al fondo que parecían voces..._


	5. Entre los arbustos

_El aire se sentía denso, Hipo tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que se encontraba debajo de ellos y de el origen del ruido tan extraño que los asustaba,Astrid sugirió ir a investigar pero para Hipo era mejor quedarse a averiguar a qué se enfrentaban_

Hipo vamos a ver que es-Sugirió Astrid

Astrid es mejor quedarnos aquí enverdad pueden ser viajeros que solo vienen de paso-

Por dios Hipo cuando te volviste tan aburrido-Dijo Astrid bajando por la colina para investigar

Ay por Thor-Exclamo Hipo siguiéndola

 _La pareja bajó minusiosamente para no hacer ruido pero lo que encontraron no era lo que esperaban, en la orilla de la playa se encontraban lo que parecía ser un barco,Hipo no supo al instante de quien era pero al acercarse más descubrieron que eran los Bock un grupo de vikingos de los cuales le hablaron a Hipo en el campamento de entrenamiento que ellos no estaban deacuerdo con el nuevo decreto de paz con los dragones y estaban juntando seguidores ,Hipo al principio no creyo eso pero ahora al verlos frente a frente no tenia duda ellos existian y buscaban no solo acabar con los dragones si no dominar el archipielago, querian ser los reyes y sodomizar a todos._

¿Por Thor Hipo que es esto?-Dijo Astrid anonadada de lo que estaba mirando

En el campamento nos hablaron de esto ellos quieren atacar a los dragones y a los que los protegen-confeso Hipo

Tenemos que ir a investigar-

Astrid claro que no, mira probablemente no saben donde estan y no seria conveniente decirselos acercandonos asi por que si-Ordeno Hipo

Bien¿Que hacemos?-

 _Astrid escucho con atencion el plan de Hipo el cual le parecio perfecto, Los 2 tomaron sus posiciones y los emboscaron, y lograron someterlos_

Perfecto Astrid, pero me temo que son exploradores asi que cuando sus lideres noten su ausencia volveran y volveran muchisimos, tenemos que prepararnos-Menciono Hipo

Lo se Hipo tendremos que decirle a los demas-Dijo Astrid decidida

Claro Astrid pero antes sobre lo que paso...-

Hipo no digas nada fui una tonta, ¿Esta bien?, lo siento en verdad, y quisiera saber si lo que dijiste fue por el momento o por...-Dijo Astrid muy nerviosa

No Astrid nunca deje de pensar en eso y no no fue por el momento te lo aseguro-Dijo Hipo tomando su mano-Nunca deje de pensar en ti, Astrid yo...

¡HIPO, HIPO QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS!-Grito Patapez

Patapez estabamos en algo...-Dijo Astrid

Hipo la aldea esta siendo atacada-Grito Patan

¡Por Odin Tenemos que ir Astrid!-Grito Hipo-CHIMUELO ARRIBA

¡VAMOS!-Gritaron al unisono

 _Hipo llego ala aldea y empezo a ver el rojo vivo del calor del fuego invadiendo las casas, no habia visto tanta destruccion en mucho tiempo y miro algo que lo dejaria sin aliento, su casa estaba en llamas y dentro..._

Capitulo corto lo se pero queria impartir un comienzo en algo que espero les guste!

Gracias por leer love u


	6. Nos encontraron

_Hipo fue corriendo a su casa donde no encontró más que destrucción estaba anonadado de lo que en unas horas pudieron hacer pero se preguntaba,¿Como? Si hace unos instantes el derrotó a lo que él creía eran exploradores solamente, Astrid voló ala academia donde puso en resguardo a los niños para evitar más muertes pero a lo lejos vio a un Hipo siendo atacado por 3 hombres._

¡HIPO CUIDADO!-Grito Astrid

¡ASTRID!-Grito desesperado Hipo

 _Hipo lucho incansablemente pero una flecha logró impactarle en el abdomen lo cual le impedía seguir luchando y Astrid solo lo cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que siguieran dañandolo y ella siguió luchando pero se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y los hombres dejaron de pelear_

Hipo Hadook Muéstrate ante mi!- Demandaba una voz entre las llamas-No seas cobarde!

¿Que quieres?-Grito Hipo débil en el piso

A tus dragones!-Mostrando su cara y era el mismo al que Hipo temía Bock el más temible domador de dragones

Nunca vas a tenerlos no si yo estoy aquí!-Grito Hipo enfurecido

Esto es solo una advertencia, si no quieres que Berk sufra las consecuencias entrégame tus dragones-Grito mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que se retiraran

Hipo débil y lastimado se dejó caer en los brazos de Astrid quien miraba a la persona que más amaba dejándose ir

¡Hipo no me hagas esto por favor!-Gritaba Astrid a Hipo

Se escucharon los aldeanos en busca de la curandera para ayudar a Hipo

Astrid mírame-Dijo Hipo tocando el rostro de Astrid-Te amo ¿esta bien?,perdóname no fui lo suficientemente fuerte te fallé

Hipo nunca me has fallado ¿okey?, También te amo te amo demasiado-Sollozaba

 _Hipo dejo caer su brazo y Astrid rompió en llanto mientras llevaban a Hipo a su casa donde Ghoti lo intentaría curar._

Él es fuerte-Dijo Bocon a Astrid mientras esperaban afuera de la habitación de Hipo

Bocon...él se despidió de mi-Dijo Astrid mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- lo vi en el vi que ya no podía más

MI HIJO NO MORIRÁ HOY-Grito Estoico mientras entraba- Mi hijo es fuerte, Astrid nada me aria más feliz que te casaras con Hipo eres la nuera que siempre quise pero necesito que si serás la futura jefa seas igual de fuerte y tengas fe

Esta bien Estoico-Dijo Astrid mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

No tiene nada de malo llorar hija, lloramos por los que amamos y eso solo demuestra la fortaleza espiritual que cada uno tenemos dentro,Ven-Dijo Estoico mientras abrazaba a Astrid que volvió a romper en llanto

 _Las horas pasaron y Hipo no mejoraba,Astrid junto con los Jinetes tomaron las riendas de la situación y Por Hipo ella juró defender Berk._

 _El plan estaba echo pero Astrid debía hacer una última cosa._

¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo Astrid mientras abría la puerta

Si-Dijo Bocon- ¿Ya se irán?

Si en una hora partiremos-Dijo Astrid-¿me dejas a solas con el?

Claro-

 _Astrid se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio a un Hipo pálido y con vendas en el pecho, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello_

Hipo, me arrepiento de la bienvenida que te di, lo cierto es que estaba enojada no porque regresaras si no porque cuando te fuiste no te despediste, quería que me llevaras contigo no podía imaginarme un mundo sin ti, Hipo perdóname pude haber ocupado el tiempo estando contigo pero mi orgullo no me dejó

Lo siento, ¿Porque no me dijiste que me amabas?,

Claro lo sospechaba eres un poco obvio pero cuando creciste te volviste más atractivo para las otras chicas del pueblo y eso me enfurecía, ellas no te vieron como yo, por que si Hipo antes de los dragones yo te noté, yo te veía me parecías un poco distraído pero siempre me gustaron tus ojos verdes y que fueras diferente a los demás, Te amo Hipo Hadook con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy y te amare siempre-Dijo Astrid mientras lloraba

Astrid sintió el apretón de mano de Hipo lo cual la hizo sentir segura y sabía que él le correspondía

Adiós Hipo esto es por ti-Dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios delicadamente


End file.
